Stuck in Skylands
by gamerman246
Summary: When a portal appears out of nowhere, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Cosmo get sucked into Skylands. Will they get home, or be stuck in Skylands forever? Pairings Possible. Rated K
1. Prolouge

Stuck in Skylands

Welcome to my first Fanfiction Story. This one is about Sonic and his gang finding a portal which brings them to Skylands. Will they return home, or be stuck in Skylands forever? Let's get started! Oh and by the way, Ch. 1 is coming.


	2. Chapter 1 Portal Pop Up

Stuck In Skylands Ch. 1

Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter One! Remember this, I may be able to update often, but that's just my prediction.

Also, I do not own Sonic nor Spyro. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Spyro belongs to Activison.

In Mobius, everybody was doing their usual thing…

Until Suddenly…

A portal popped out of nowhere! Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cosmo, and Knuckles were near the portal and didn't expect it. Suddenly, the portal started sucking in everybody, one by one! Soon, the portal closed up, transporting the heroes into a new world.

Where, oh where will our heroes end up? Stay tuned!

R&R! NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 2 Mobius Mess In Skylands

Stuck in Skylands

'Sup people. Welcome to Chapter Two! Also, I want to give thanks to my first reviewer, DarkRaptor4! So any way, let's get this party started!

Chapter Two: Mobius Mess On Skylands

On Skylands, the Skylanders were happy that they just defeated Kaos and the Iron Fist Of Arkus. Everything was fine…

Until…

Another Portal appeared! This time two Skylanders noticed it. Wait, scratch that, I meant a Skylander COUPLE. That couple was Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro: A portal? Why here?

Cynder: I don't know why, but don't go near it.

Just as Cynder finished her statement, our heroes from Mobius show up, getting spat out of the portal! First Sonic, then Tails, next up Amy, then Cosmo, and last but not least, the Knucklehead.

Spyro and Cynder were alarmed and filled with questions. Where did they come from? Why are they here? And, most importantly, who are they?

The Skylander couple decided to tell Hugo. Hugo looked confused, why were they running?

Hugo: What's wrong?

Spyro: We found five people come out a portal earlier.

Hugo: Well, you don't see that everyday. I'm going to call up a meeting at the Core Of Light.

Cynder. Good idea. We'll tell the others.

Well, that's it. What is the meeting going to be about? Stay tuned!

R&R! NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Stuck in Skylands

Hey people! Welcome to Chapter Three of my Crossover Fanfic! So, is everybody doing good? Like the story so far? Please tell me!

Chapter Three: The Meeting

After telling every Skylander about the meeting, the Skylanders, excluding Spyro and Cynder, were wondering what the meeting was about.

Eruptor: What is the meeting about?

Stealth Elf: Maybe it's about a horrific creature or something.

Gill Grunt: Maybe it's about a tough challenge.

After two hours of discussion, the meeting finally started.

Hugo: Hello Skylanders. Now, are you all wondering on why I called this meeting?

Skylanders(excluding Spyro and Cynder): Yes!

Hugo: Okay. Looks like Spyro and Cynder are going to take care of this. Spyro and Cynder!

Spyro and Cynder: Yes?

Hugo: Would you tell the others on what this meeting is about?

Spyro: Righty-o Hugo.

Cynder: We got this.

Stealth Elf: Why are we here?

Spyro: It's because we found five people come out of a portal earlier.

Sonic Boom: So THAT'S the news we've been waiting for?!

Spyro and Cynder: Yep.

Hugo: So, what do you think we should do with them?

Stealth Elf: Maybe nurse them to health.

Hugo: And why?

Stealth Elf: Who knows? Maybe they'll tell us what's going on.

Hugo: That's not a bad idea, Stealth Elf. O.K., it's settled. We'll nurse them back to health. Spyro, Cynder, will you tell us where you found those five?

Spyro: No problem. They're near the Core Of Light.

Hugo: O.K. Everybody, to the Core Of Light!

So this is the longest chapter I have ever posted so far. What will happen in Chapter Four? Stay tuned!

R&R! NO FLAMES!


End file.
